Miss you More
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Dean is lost without how things went down with Roman. Seth not knowing the whole story still covers for Dean. What will happen when Seth and Jo leave the two alone.


**Miss you More**

Dean was sitting in his hotel room he had arrived early for the week of so called fun. But it was going to be anything but fun for him, for this might be his last WrestleMania. Ever since the night he kissed his best friend and brother, he gave serious thought of leaving the WWE. It was getting to hard to do all these things that he loved to do when he was alone. He had no friends, teammates and thanks to his own stupidity no family. In the seven years, he's known Roman he's never feared him, even when he was severely pissed. But that night a few months ago he let his emotions shine through and it was a mistake. Not only had he broken his promise to Gia that he made to her but also to Jo, who he missed so much. He knew that he was never going to have a family of his own cause no one would ever match up to Roman whether the other man believed it or not Roman was his soul mate. Picking up the bottle he took a huge swallow as he sat it down on the table and headed to the shower. Hoping that the shower would make him feel somewhat human, considering that he hasn't been sleeping and eating right. Walking back out into the room he took another drink out of the bottle and dried his hair. Pulling on some shorts he took the last swig of the bottle and throw it in the trash and went to the bed. He was going to try and get some much-needed sleep he just hoped that he could get some.

 **Dream**

 **Dean heard a noise and it was coming from the bathroom, knowing that he was in the room alone it almost scared him. He sat up and turned on the light to see the bathroom door open and standing there was Gia. Dean rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times hoping that he was seeing things.**

" **Again." Dean said as he rolled his eyes and laid back.**

" **Dean please talk to me I have tried to help, but you always push me away, talk to me?" Gia asked**

" **Why do you keep bothering me, I tried and he pushed and told me to leave and never come back and I did." Dean said**

" **I know I saw it all. Gave him a piece of my mind too. Dean you love him and our daughter, as if she were your own. Please try again." Gia said as Dean sat up and ran his hands throw his hair he felt the bed dip and then a hand on his shoulder.**

" **I can't, no matter how much I love him, I can't. I have never feared anything in my life but that night I feared him." Dean said**

" **What about Jo she misses you so much, she doesn't understand?" Gia said**

" **I told him to tell her that I was sorry." Dean said as he got up and started to pace his room.**

" **Dean this is the last visit I have and I choose to see you instead of one of them I have said all I needed to them. But there is something I have yet to tell you." Gia said as Dean stopped and stood in front of her as she stood up and reached out and touched his arm.**

" **What could you possibly tell me that you haven' t already?" Dean said**

" **I love you for what you did for me and Roman putting your feeling on the backburner to see him happy. He was my soulmate and he gave me two of the greatest gifts his love and Jo. But overall, I was not his soulmate…you are. It's always been you." Gia said**

" **No, it was you, you two got married had a kid." Dean said**

" **But think about it Roman and I got married, so can you two. Roman and I had a kid it's something you two can't, but I could it's my gift for you too. Go to him talk to him tell him if not for me do it for our daughter." Gia said**

" **She's yours and Roman's." Dean said as he sat on the bed.**

" **Yeah she may be but she is yours too from this point on. Go to them, she needs you Dean." Gia said as she kissed his cheek and then she disappeared.**

 **End Dream**

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around the room to see that it was going on eight in the morning. He had a thing to do this morning and it was the first time he was going to see Roman since he was kicked out of his house. He got up and pulled on a pair of Jeans and a black tee shirt and grabbed his leather jacket as he headed out the door. He had to be at the arena for a press conference he wanted to skip it because he knew that he was going to see him. The ride was brief the car pulled up and he got out waving to the fans and even stopping to sign a few things. As he got inside he found Shane and Vince and he walked up to them.

"Dean what can we do for you, you sounded a bit down on the phone." Vince said as they walked into the make shift office as he looked to his two bosses he was now not sure he could do this.

"Dean what's up?" Shane asked

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and I well I might want to take some time off." Dean said

"Are you sure I mean you are the Intercontinental champion, tell you what think it over and let us know for sure after WrestleMania" Shane said

"Yeah we are planning a superstar shake up and it's a done deal you are headed to Raw and Kevin Owens is coming to Smackdown." Vince said as Dean knew now more than ever he needed to quite if he was going to be on the same show as Roman.

"Ok I'll think it over." Dean said as he left and went to find his room hoping it was with anyone but Roman. Finding the list, he found he was in the same room with Seth and Cesero and Shamus. Walking to his room he seen that the only one in there was Seth. He walked over to the locker and placed his stuff and sat on the bench behind the door and started to roll his neck. He just wanted this weekend to be over with, he wanted to go back home and be with his Jack. The door opened and Dean froze he could see who it was due to the crack there was Roman and Jo.

"Hey man can you do me a huge favor and watch Jo while I go and do this interview." Roman asked

"Why not ask Dean?" Seth said as Dean started to panic and started to shake his head no.

"I would if I knew where he was. But he and I had a fight, no more I got mad and kicked him out and told him we weren't family. I haven't talked to him in three months." Roman said

"Wow." Seth said

"I miss Uncle Dean he made me and Daddy happy, without him we both cry." Jo said as Dean held his breath. He could believe that Jo would cry for him but the way Roman acted there was no way.

"Yeah she can stay." Seth said as Jo stepped in and had her back to Dean as she said by to her dad.

"Thanks man, I owe you one. Be good for Seth ok." Roman said

"I will." Jo said as Seth held the door open and looked at Jo.

"So, you want a surprise?" Seth asked as Jo just stood there.

"Not really, I just really miss Uncle Dean, daddy yelled at him and told him to never come back and he hasn't." Jo cried as Dean couldn't take it anymore and he got up and Seth smiled.

"Well I have something to take care of how about you hang out with him till I get back." Seth said as Jo turned around and there stood Dean.

"UNCLE DEAN." Jo yelled as she threw herself into his waiting arms.

"I don't know what's going on, but I have an idea so I'll be back before him." Seth said as he left the two alone. Dean sat on the bench and held this little girl who he loved with all his heart. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Joelle Nicole no matter what." Dean said

"You have to talk to Daddy he's changed, please we needed you to make us happy again." Jo said as Dean looked to this little girl who was so intelligent for her age.

"You know your mommy knew a secret about me…" Dean started as Jo interrupted.

"You are in love with Daddy." Jo said as Dean smiled she knew too.

"Who told you that?" Dean asked

"Mommy when she came to me in my dreams, she said she was trying to get you and daddy together. But Daddy is stubborn to see what is in front of him. I want you as my dad too please talk to Daddy." Jo said

"Jo, I love you so much and I love your daddy but I just don't think he loves me the way I love him." Dean said as the little girl yawned "Are tired?"

"Yeah neither of us have been sleeping really good." Jo said as Dean got up and walked to the back of the lockers sat on the comfortable chair and let Jo curl up in his arms as he rubbed her back as she soon fell asleep. Dean too was enjoying the time he spent with the little girl that he too started to fall asleep.

Dean had heard voices and realized that he too was just that damn tired that he too fell asleep.

" _Hey Ro, come in, she's asleep." Seth said_

" _Good at least one of us is sleeping." Roman said_

" _Why are you not sleeping?" Seth asked_

" _No not much." Roman said "So where are your locker room buddies at?" Roman asked_

" _Don't know. So, what's up with you and Dean?" Seth asked_

" _I hurt him really bad." Roman said as he walked to the bench and put his head in his hands._

" _You two are thicker then thieves, you two are so in tune with one another. Hell, as much as that man loves you I am surprised he left without a fight." Seth said as he saw Roman look up at his shocked._

" _How do you know he loves me?" Roman asked_

" _Believe it or not there were somethings he never told you. He's been in love with you for years but you had Gia, then you two had Jo. He wasn't going to ruin that. He said that he would be alone the rest of his life, because the only one he wants he can't have." Seth said as Roman looked at his onetime brother and now friend. He knew that he too loved Dean and wanted nothing more than to tell him but after what he did he wasn't sure he had a chance._

" _He kissed me and I lost it and punched him, yelling at him to get out and never to return that we were no longer family." Roman said as he started to let tears fall._

" _Ro he'll for give you remember he loves you." Seth said_

" _I am not so sure after this, I really hurt him Gia came to me and gave me hell for hurting him when she was the one pushing him and me together." Roman said_

" _What do you mean she pushed you together?" Seth asked as Roman looked up and smiled.  
"She said that she was my soul mate, but she is not mine, he is. And the more were apart, the more broken I feel." Roman said _

Dean held on to Jo as the two listened to Roman admit his feeling and Seth telling him that Dean loved him no matter what. And it was true he did love Roman no matter.

"Let me get Uncle Seth to take me to get something to eat." Jo said as she hugged Dean and kissed his cheek. "I love you dad."

"I love you too baby girl." Dean said as she walked out

"Hey baby ready to go get something to eat?" Roman asked

"Yeah but I want Uncle Seth to take me while you two talk?" Jo said as Seth hit play and she took Seth's hand and pulled him out of the room closing the door. Roman was shocked watching his daughter leaving him alone.

I finally took your pictures off the wall,

It didn't even help at all,

You're simply too beautiful.

Got you frozen in a frame inside my mind.

How can I forget your smile,

Even for a little while?

They say the time will take this pain away,

Time will heal these scars you made,

Time will give me back my heart again.

Do you even know what you do to me,

How I'm drowning in your memories?

So hard to breath, now that you've gone.

Do you know it rips out the heart of me,

Every time I wake up here alone?

How can I move on?

All I do is miss you more, and more.

Everyday I miss you more, and more.

I know that I should walk away and close the door,

But how is that possible

When you're so beautiful?

And the fire in my heart, it burns so bright.

If I don't get you back tonight,

The flames are gonna touch the sky.

They say the time will take this pain away,

Time will heal these scars you made,

Time will give me back my heart again.

Do you even know what you do to me,

How I'm drowning in your memories?

So hard to breath, now that you've gone.

Do you know it rips out the heart of me,

Every time I wake up here alone?

How can I move on?

All I do is miss you more, and more.

Everyday I miss you more, and more.

I hate the way I miss you,

I wish that I could kiss you,

But we had crazy issues,

They kept poppin' up like tissues,

One after the next,

Life is so complex,

Used to waitin' for your text,

Now I dread what happens next.

Oh damn, I don't understand,

I thought I was your man,

Now I messed up all the plans.

I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't cryin',

Miss you more but I'm tryin'

To miss you less cause I'm dyin'.

You don't even know what you do to me,

How I'm drowning in your memories.

So hard to breath, now that you've gone.

You don't know it rips out the heart of me,

Every time I wake up here alone.

How can I move on?

All I do is miss you more, and more.

Everyday I miss you more, and more, and more.

"I miss you more." Roman said

"No, I miss you more." Dean said as Roman turned to see Dean standing there in front of him. Walking over he grabbed the man and pulled him into his arms and planted a kiss to his lips in which Dean responded to.

"I love you Dean." Roman said


End file.
